


Antipasto - Assaggiami ancora

by EternityPB



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Canon - Manga, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Light Dom/sub, Literary References & Allusions, Loss of Control, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPB/pseuds/EternityPB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal momento in cui veniamo al mondo si solleva un sipario. Dietro le luci abbaglianti, dietro le tende color cremisi, si nascondono maschere e sorrisi – alle volte fittizi, altre sinceri. Poi i costumi di scena, quelli sgargianti e quelli improvvisati. Una schiera di addetti alla manutenzione, individui di passaggio che non hanno né volto, né nome.<br/>E ogni palco è diverso pur essendo lo stesso. Si allarga e si restringe, fa un salto nel tempo, infine si amalgama al copione e diviene un tutt’uno con lo spettacolo.<br/>Allora persiste l’eco. Incalza, soffia, sbuffa. Da un personaggio all’altro, da un’espressione all’altra, inciampa l’andare avanti.<br/>La vita è finzione divisa in atti.<br/>[ ShuuNeki/TsukiKane | otherverse: manga ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antipasto - Assaggiami ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, questa è la prima OS che pubblico su AO3 ♥ alla fine mi sono lasciata convincere e sono finalmente approdata su questi lidi.  
> Questa è una fan fiction del 28/10/2015, ma ho deciso di postarla anche qui per rompere il ghiaccio e cercare di comprendere come funziona il sito.  
> Non so quanti lettori Italiani ci siano su questo fandom, perciò battete un colpo :3  
> È una PWP senza pretese, anche se di mio sono solita inserire sempre un accenno di trama. Ammetto di non essere un genio delle descrizioni hot – ma questo si sapeva già – e che il mio esordio sul fanfom di TG sarebbe potuto essere diverso, magari migliore – o peggiore, lol. Ad ogni modo ho preferito puntare a qualcosa che mi frullava già per la testa. E non tradurre, no, perché ho la voglia di lavorare pari a quella di un bradipo addormentato!  
> Spero che la storia vi possa piacere e che anche voi facciate parte della schiera di fan ShuuNeki/TsukiKane ~

Dal momento in cui veniamo al mondo si solleva un sipario. Dietro le luci abbaglianti, dietro le tende color cremisi, si nascondono maschere e sorrisi – alle volte fittizi, altre sinceri. Poi i costumi di scena, quelli sgargianti e quelli improvvisati. Una schiera di addetti alla manutenzione, individui di passaggio che non hanno né volto, né nome.  
E ogni palco è diverso pur essendo lo stesso. Si allarga e si restringe, fa un salto nel tempo, infine si amalgama al copione e diviene un tutt’uno con lo spettacolo.  
Allora persiste l’eco. Incalza, soffia, sbuffa. Da un personaggio all’altro, da un’espressione all’altra, inciampa l’andare avanti.  
La vita è finzione divisa in atti.  
Si apre con il passo incerto di un balbettante narratore, poi getta le basi di una rappresentazione confusa, abbozzata, e infine sboccia – come i fiori di primavera, come il primo guaito di un neonato, addirittura come l’albeggiare in inverno. Ed eccola, infine! Con le sue speranze, con le sue contraddizioni, semplicemente sublime. Affascinante. È un’incognita, è così piena d’incidenti di percorso e svolte improvvise che può essere definita con una sola parola: _unica_.  
Shuu Tsukiyama lo ha sempre pensato, quantomeno dal giorno in cui ha iniziato a muovere i suoi primi passi nello sconfinato universo letterario. Ed è proprio lì che affonda le sue radici, che continua a cercare una spiegazione plausibile per non sentirsi sbagliato, strano o semplicemente folle. Tuttavia sa che anche la follia è un contorto pregio, che anche Don Chisciotte ha combattuto contro i mulini a vento. Per non parlare dell’Elogio di Erasmo da Rotterdam!  
«La vita umana non è altro che un gioco della Follia» dice tra sé e sé. Incrocia le gambe, si siede sul divano chiaro del salotto, infine sorride. Per l’ennesima volta si è lasciato sfuggire un pensiero di bocca, lo sa. Eppure ignora le sopracciglia corrugate di Banjou e muove appena una mano con noncuranza. Chiude il discorso, sorvola. Attende.  
«È una citazione?» Banjou non trattiene la curiosità. Unisce i pollici e li posiziona sotto il mento, sembra quasi cercare fra i propri ricordi. E guarda Tsukiyama con un’espressione indecifrabile, a metà fra il buffo e il drammatico.  
« _Oui._ » Annuisce l’interpellato. Poi chiude le palpebre, sente il fremere delle ciglia contro e guance e l’adrenalina che sale, che gli scorre nelle vene, che si addensa in ogni fibra del suo corpo senza avere il diritto di esplodere. Ormai sono ore che aspetta.  
«Devo averla già sentita» pondera Banjou. Non aggiunge altro, forse torna indietro nel tempo e raggiunge con la mente l’undicesimo distretto. Si ricorda di Rize. Un brivido gli percorre la schiena, così si schiarisce la voce e, quasi in fibrillazione, cerca di contenere la frenesia.  
Due ossessioni regnano nello stesso salone. Due ossessioni diverse, con un solo punto in comune, si azzittiscono. Tacciono.  
Per l’ennesima volta Hinami annusa il profumo dei fiori che ha comprato Tsukiyama – servono per rendere l’ambiente più accogliente, perlomeno così dice lui. E sorride fiduciosa, sembra che qualcosa sia rimasta ancora intatta dentro di lei.  
«Onii-chan!» Quando Kaneki esce dalla sua stanza, Hinami scatta in piedi. Raddrizza la schiena e si sistema subito le pieghe del vestito lungo i fianchi. Gli si avvicina raggiante, con un giglio stretto fra le dita, e cerca di allungarsi sulle punte per infilarglielo dietro l’orecchio. «Pensavo che non saresti più uscito…» mormora con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Kaneki solleva una mano e, nel frattempo, batte le palpebre. Domanda: «Perché?» E poi sfiora i petali rosati con i polpastrelli. Guarda Hinami, ma allo stesso tempo continua a fissare i presenti. Primo fra tutti, l’artefice di quell’imbarazzante accessorio appena regalatogli.  
«È quasi mezzanotte» replica lei, cercando di divagare. Ha notato un lieve cambio di espressione sul viso di Kaneki, ma è troppo piccola – forse anche ingenua – per provare a coglierlo. La verità è che non vuole approfondire, perché le basta cercare di farlo sorridere come un tempo. È quello il suo compito, dopotutto, ed è quello il motivo per cui non si trova all’Anteiku – non fa che ripeterselo!  
«Capisco» borbotta. Arriccia appena le labbra con fare pensieroso, sente lo sguardo di Tsukiyama addosso, ma non perde la calma, né la concentrazione. «Sei rimasta qui per tutto questo tempo e non hai mangiato…» pondera, lanciando un’occhiata veloce verso tavolino. Vede le tazzine di caffè, poi i fiori ben sistemati nel vaso. E sospira, si toglie il giglio da dietro l’orecchio per fingere di annusarne il profumo.  
«Sapevo che ti sarebbero piaciuti!» Hinami cambia discorso, batte le mani una sola volta e si ritiene soddisfatta della scelta. In fondo Tsukiyama è stato solo il mezzo tramite il quale poter inviare un messaggio a Kaneki.  
Ma lui non lo nota. «Hai fame?» Chiede. Fa dietrofront e allunga il passo verso la cucina. Sa che in frigorifero c’è un po’ di carne per i suoi compagni.  
«No.» Hinami scuote la testa e indica Banjou. «Mentre eri impegnato ho mangiato con gli altri. È stato Banjou a preparare la cena.»  
Kaneki non batte ciglio. In altre circostanze, forse, lo avrebbe fatto – o almeno così si dice Tsukiyama. Ma non adesso e non dopo i famigerati imprevisti della vita. L’oggi di Ken Kaneki è una svolta improvvisa.  
«È ora di andare a letto» dice Banjou, sollevandosi dalla poltroncina. Riscosso dalla vitalità d’Hinami, perfino lui ha smesso di pensare al passato. «Dico bene?» Guarda Kaneki in cerca di conferma, poi lo vede annuire e posa le mani sulle spalle d’Hinami. «Andiamo, su…»  
«Buonanotte, Onii-chan» sussurra lei, allungandosi ancora una volta sulle punte per stampargli un bacio sulla guancia. Infine si lascia condurre da Banjou verso la propria stanza.  
«Buonanotte.» Non dice altro, china appena la testa per salutare i propri compagni e resta in silenzio per qualche altro secondo. Solo con Tsukiyama, mentre il salone si svuota, torna a guardare i gigli rosati che riposano nel vaso. «Non c’era bisogno di portare dei fiori.»  
« _O contraire_ , Kaneki. La piccola Hinami mi ha chiesto espressamente dei gigli per ravvivare l’ambiente.» Una mezza verità che fluisce via dalle labbra di Tsukiyama, la stessa che fa sospirare Kaneki.  
«Non c’è bisogno di _ravvivare l’ambiente_ » dice, cercando di usare le stesse parole dell’altro per rimarcare il concetto. «Dovresti essere la mia spada, non il mio designer.» Schiocca la lingua con un accenno di fastidio, mentre Tsukiyama fa spallucce.  
«E far sparire ancora il sorriso dal volto della piccola Hinami?»  
«Sai bene cosa intendo dire» borbotta nervoso. Posa il giglio sul tavolino basso e prende posizione sulla poltroncina dove ha seduto Banjou fino a poco prima. «Non è per fare un favore a lei che li hai comprati…»  
«Ti sbagli» nega ancora e mantiene il sorriso. «Se avessi voluto regalarti dei fiori, Kaneki, non sarebbero certamente stati dei gigli.»  
«Smettila» fa lapidario.  
E Tsukiyama si ammutolisce. Sposta appena le gambe, batte entrambe le suole sul pavimento, infine si spinge in avanti e solleva la sua tazzina di caffè. Sorseggia piano, poi mormora tra sé e sé: «È caldo al punto giusto…»  
«Sai che non ti farò mai restare qui per la notte, vero?» Interviene Kaneki, distraendolo subito dalla sua blanda contemplazione.  
«Lo so.» Solleva lo sguardo e lo provoca in silenzio. Infine si lascia sfuggire qualcosa di troppo: «Però lo vorresti.»  
«Sei tu che lo vorresti, Tsukiyama» lo corregge subito. «Ed è per questo che non te lo permetto.»  
«Non ti fidi di me, eh?» Una domanda sciocca, forse, ma ironica e impellente. Subito dopo una risatina lieve, quasi beffarda. «Non ti biasimo, ma il passato è il passato.»  
«Sei qui soltanto perché potresti essere utile.»  
«In che modo, se posso?» Inclina appena la testa e continua a sorridere. Un accenno di malizia nella voce, nello sguardo, e la scarica d’adrenalina che scivola da lui fino al suo interlocutore. Lo vede drizzare la schiena contro lo schienale della poltroncina e irrigidire i muscoli del viso. Impenetrabile, imperturbabile – o almeno così crede.  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato» dice. «E oggi avrei dovuto addirittura allenarmi con te.»  
«Non sei uscito dalla tua stanza per tutto il pomeriggio, Kaneki» si giustifica Tsukiyama. «Poi si è fatto tardi, gli atri hanno insistito perché mi unissi a loro per cena…» Sospira. «Anche volendo non avrei potuto disturbarti: colpa del tuo cane da guardia.»  
«Banjou non è il mio cane da guardia» replica subito, interrompendolo.  
«E io non sono la tua spada» soffia a denti stretti. «Tu da solo basteresti per decimare un esercito, sei già affilato.»  
Kaneki inclina la testa e socchiude gli occhi con fare scocciato, quasi incredulo. A suo dire non lo è affatto, ma le parole di Tsukiyama sono quasi convincenti. «Ti stai tirando indietro?»  
«C’è una nota di rammarico nella tua voce?»  
«Puoi semplicemente rispondere, no?»  
«Non mi sto tirando indietro» soffia. Finisce di bere il caffè e lo trova perfino di cattivo gusto – dopotutto è stato Banjou a prepararlo, non Kaneki, e non è certo paragonabile a quello dell’Anteiku.  
«E cosa stai facendo?» Curioso, stranamente sulle spine, Kaneki trattiene a stento l’impulso di scrocchiarsi le dita. Inizia a perdere la pazienza, ma il suo sguardo è ancora calmo, gelido.  
«Sto proponendo un allenamento straordinario» dice. Si solleva dal divano dopo aver posato la tazzina vuota sul tavolino basso, così punta di nuovo lo sguardo in quello di Kaneki. «Non hai voglia di riposare, lo so. E dopotutto sono sveglio anch’io…»  
«Cos’hai in mente?» Dubbioso e ancora seduto sulla poltroncina, lo fissa.  
«Solo ciò che ho detto.» Ancora una bugia, una battuta imparata a memoria che riempie l’elenco di possibili risposte sul suo copione immaginario. In realtà vorrebbe avvicinarsi, vorrebbe andare oltre la soglia di sicurezza per sfidare la lama tagliente che è diventato Kaneki. E assaggiarlo, sì, perché una sola volta non basta. Si umetta le labbra, fa vacillare la convinzione di Kaneki e lo vede serrare i denti.  
«Va bene, Tsukiyama.» Si alza in piedi e continua a guardarlo. È complice dello stesso copione, è un attore provetto. «Seguimi» ordina. Si avvia verso il corridoio, sorvola le porte accostate cui sa che riposano i suoi compagni. Poi fila dritto verso quella chiusa, quella sul fondo. Una volta aperta, il cigolo dei cardini gli fa venire la pelle d’oca.  
Tsukiyama non si guarda attorno. È abituato a vedere tutti quei libri ammassati negli angoli e non fa una piega. Quella è la politica d’allenamento di Ken Kaneki, dopotutto. Sospira e chiude la porta, poi vi poggia contro le spalle e osserva quelle dell’altro. «Cosa avresti voluto provare quest’oggi?» Domanda. In realtà non è così interessato alla risposta. Sa che, in un modo o nell’altro, riuscirà ad avere salva a vita per via del suo contratto non scritto con Kaneki. Ma per quanto continui a pensare al da farsi, suo malgrado, non riesce a essere attento come dovrebbe. Perciò, quando la maglietta ancora sudata di Kaneki viene gettata in terra dal suo proprietario, Tsukiyama ha un sussulto interiore. Inspira a fondo, non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere con fare malizioso. Sente il profumo del proibito scivolargli nelle narici e ancora una volta stenta a mantenere la calma.  
«Possiamo iniziare» dice Kaneki. Non tergiversa, anzi. Guarda il suo avversario per attendere un suo cenno d’assenso. Tuttavia non lo riceve e storce appena le labbra.  
«Non ho mangiato.»  
«Sei stato tu a proporti per un allenamento extra» lo rimbecca. «Sei hai mangiato o meno non è affar mio.»  
«Che tipo di avversario vorresti?» Tsukiyama si distanzia dalla porta e muove un passo nella sua direzione. La giacca ancora perfettamente indossata, nessuna voglia di combattere. «Un semplice Ghoul affamato oppure un degno rivale?»  
«Mettiti sulla difensiva» ordina ancora. E scrocchia le dita, puntella un tallone sul pavimento segnato. Si toglie la benda, poi lo guarda. L’occhio che lo rende unico nel suo genere pare andare in fiamme.  
Tsukiyama deglutisce a vuoto, poi accenna un sorriso di circostanza e si sfila la giacca alla svelta. Dice: «Va bene.» Neanche il tempo di posarla sulla montagna di libri che è già in terra, con il peso di Kaneki sulla schiena. Trattiene il fiato e sente quello dell’altro farsi più pesante, già animato dall’adrenalina. «Cosa sarebbe questo?» Ridacchia, forse per smorzare la tensione. «Hai intenzione di divorarmi o vuoi solo provare un attacco illecito?» La voce mozzata dal peso, perfino dall’eccitazione che sale e gli tinge gli occhi di nero e rosso. Lo guarda di sguincio, lo provoca, poi aggiunge: «Non è corretto attaccare un avversario alle spalle, Kaneki.»  
«Tutto è lecito» risponde meccanicamente, sorvolando sul resto. Sospira e malincuore si solleva con uno scatto fulmineo. «Sii serio, Tsukiyama.»  
«Mai stato più serio» dice. Si tira in piedi e allenta perfino la cravatta. Poi solleva un indice e chiede un time-out. «Non voglio rovinare la camicia» spiega. «Se permetti seguirò il tuo esempio.» E non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso, non abbassa la guardia. Si spoglia semplicemente della parte superiore dei vestiti e li lascia cadere accanto alla giacca. «Sono pronto» decreta. Estrae la kagune senza alcuna fatica e inspira a pieni polmoni. Il profumo di Kaneki rende satura la stanza, lo manda in estasi.  
«Non sembri così poco in forma» constata. Poi non dice altro, si getta a capofitto nel suo allenamento e, un colpo dopo l’altro, più veloce che mai, mette in pratica tutte le mosse studiate sul tomo che ha letto quel pomeriggio.  
Tsukiyama risponde agli attacchi, si difende, evita perfino di commentare cinicamente alla sua battuta. Sa di aver mentito, sa di aver detto una sciocca bugia, ma vederlo in quello stato è la ricompensa più sublime che riesce a immaginare.  
Kaneki è arrabbiato, forse, e in ogni movimento carica odio, tecnica, tenacia. Tutti quei sentimenti non fanno che infiammare il suo avversario il quale, sempre più eccitato all’idea di combatterlo, continua a tenergli testa.  
Poi succede. All’improvviso si fa viva la follia. Il barlume tanto elogiato da Rotterdam si presenta con un colpo infido. Ed è un morso veloce, accennato, sulle labbra di Kaneki.  
«Non avevi punti scoperti» si giustifica Tsukiyama. Lo vede fermarsi di colpo e retrocedere di qualche passo, così incalza: «Dovresti difendere di più il tuo viso, Kaneki.»  
«Cos’era quello?» Domanda. È incredulo e stranamente scosso. Il sangue che bagna le labbra di Tsukiyama è il suo.  
«Un assaggio.» Questa volta non mente.  
«Nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di avere un assaggio.» Alza la voce, aggrotta perfino le sopracciglia. L’istinto di estrarre la kagune è troppo forte per essere controllato. Così appare in un batter d’occhio. Scarlatto, perfetto, proprio come quello di Rize. «Non lo hai mai avuto, Tsukiyama.»  
«Stai combattendo contro un Ghoul affamato» ironizza questi. La paura nelle vene, accompagnata dal febbrile canto dell’eccitazione che sale. Poi esplode: «Sembri affamato anche tu…» E osserva la kagune di Kaneki, le modifiche apportate ai suoi tentacoli dalla follia del cannibalismo. Chissà perché si lecca e labbra e non muove un muscolo quando l’altro carica nella sua direzione. Sente il sapore della perdizione.  
«Non sono affamato» sibila. È di nuovo su di lui, riesce a vederlo attraverso l’opaco velo della follia. Steso in terra, senza resistenze, Tsukiyama sembra essersi arreso.  
«Non vuoi farti assaggiare e non vuoi assaggiare…» mormora Tsukiyama. «Per un Kakuja come te dovrebbe essere strano.» Non aggiunge altro, anzi: impallidisce. A pochi centimetri dalle labbra perfette di Kaneki, la voglia di divorarlo scompare e lascia spazio a timore latente. Inizia a chiedersi se un predatore possa diventare preda a sua volta, poi ne ha la conferma.  
Un morso affannato, un ringhio mal trattenuto. Sulle sue labbra il sapore del sangue confuso. È sia il suo che quello di Kaneki, ma non sa decidersi su quale dei due sia più delizioso. In un attimo comprende la follia dei Kakuja e la carezza con la punta della lingua. Allora si rende conto della brutalità di quello che alcuni definirebbero un bacio. E si getta a capofitto nella nuova conquista, solleva appena la testa dal pavimento per rivendicare il predominio, infine si sente schiacciato. Con frustrazione, non prova nemmeno a ribaltare le carte in tavola – no, sa che non può farlo.  
«Il tuo sapore non mi piace affatto» mugola Kaneki. Si scosta dalle labbra di Tsukiyama e pone fine al contatto, al bacio, al continuo divorare e lasciarsi divorare. Capisce di aver appena fatto un’idiozia e sente scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena. È una bugia, lo sa da solo, ma sa anche che non lo ammetterà mai di fronte a Shuu Tsukiyama.  
«Non è vero» soffia l’interpellato. Osserva la bocca di Kaneki, il rivolo di sangue che gli scivola lungo il mento, poi fa caso all’erezione che gli preme sull’addome e quasi ghigna con soddisfazione. Per la prima volta non si sente così strano e folle. Per la prima volta ha a che fare con qualcuno altrettanto fuori di testa. E socchiude le palpebre, solleva un braccio solo per carezzare la kagune di Kaneki. «Sei un pessimo bugiardo, dopotutto» aggiunge, vedendolo fremere.  
«Zitto!» Strabuzza gli occhi, si sorprende di se stesso e quasi prova l’impulso di ucciderlo per eliminare le prove, per insabbiare la perversione del suo essere Kakuja. D’un tratto, però, deglutisce. Il fiato corto, l’adrenalina alle stelle, ancora il rombo del proprio sangue nelle orecchie e la fastidiosa voce che, nella testa, sembra suggerirgli di stare al gioco. Guarda le dita di Tsukiyama posarsi sul bordo dei suoi pantaloni e trattiene il respiro. «Ho voglia di mangiarti» ammette in un rantolo.  
«Il mondo non si divide soltanto in persone che mangiano e persone che vengono mangiate» dice. «Io, per esempio, voglio gustarti.» La voce si affievolisce, riesce a rendere muto perfino Kaneki che, dal canto proprio, asseconda i movimenti di Tsukiyama.  
Solleva i glutei, smette di gravargli sull’addome, osserva le dita che abbassano la stoffa leggera dei pantaloni e riflette. Sì, stranamente si trova a ponderare le parole esatte del Gourmet. Le sente echeggiare nella testa, per un attimo gli sembrano quasi accattivanti. Poi le ignora e serra i denti: non vuole _gustare_ , non ha intenzione di essere come lui. «Io non sono come te.» La sua voce interiore ruggisce, supera l’argine del silenzio, dell’eccitazione, perfino del dubbio.  
E Tsukiyama ghigna. «Già, è vero» conferma. «Tu sei molto meglio di me.»  
Kaneki si sente ferito nell’orgoglio. Chissà perché quel _meglio_ suona come un _peggio_. «Zitto» dice, questa volta piano. Non un ringhio, non un ordine, quasi una supplica che domina su entrambi. Guarda i suoi occhi da Ghoul e si sente come un pesce fuor d’acqua, si sente carnefice. Poi scende sulle sue labbra e le osserva rimarginarsi lentamente. Di nuovo piene, di nuovo invitanti, come la sua voce che soffia:  
«Assaggiami ancora.»  
Kaneki ha un fremito, un sussulto. Tenta di ribellarsi al suo moto interiore, tuttavia cede. Come per la carne dei Ghoul, anche quell’invito sembra stranamente allettante. E si china verso di lui, lo bacia, fa scorrere due tentacoli della kagune lungo le sue gambe con una certa ingordigia. Allora batte le palpebre e si rende conto tanto dell’indecenza di Shuu Tsukiyama quanto della propria. A suo dire va ben oltre la pretesa di un assaggio, ma non può incolparlo – non del tutto, almeno. Perché ciò che Tsukiyama stringe e vezzeggia è il suo sesso turgido, teso dall’eccitazione dell’allenamento – o dal morso furente, chissà. Così socchiude le palpebre, si ritira a fatica e osserva soltanto.  
Lui che ha sempre immaginato di amare un tipo di donna come Rize o addirittura come Touka, aizzato al pari di una bestia, all’improvviso non disdegna il tocco di un uomo. Ed è assurdo, almeno per l’inconscio che si dibatte dietro la pazzia da Kakuja.  
Deglutisce e, senza parole, lo scruta in silenzio. Sembra soppesare l’idea di restare inerme dinanzi a quella provocazione lasciva, eppure manda all’aria in un attimo la sua stessa ipotesi: annaspa, solleva un tentacolo e lo serra attorno alla gola di Tsukiyama. Con le mani, poi, fa leva sul suo addome. Posa bene le ginocchia in terra, gli slaccia la cintura e gli abbassa i pantaloni. Lo sente sospirare, percepisce il calore del suo respiro mozzato sulla kagune e socchiude le labbra come sul punto di parlare. Non dice niente, resta in bilico, fisso di fronte all’espressione contorta di Tsukiyama.  
«Sei eccitato?» Domanda. E se solo riuscisse ad avere davvero voce in capitolo si pentirebbe della spudoratezza appena dimostrata. Ma lo vede annuire e lo percepisce ben eretto contro una coscia. «Lo vedo» mormora. Così allenta la presa del tentacolo, sente le dita di Tsukiyama serrarsi con più vigore attorno al suo membro e chiude gli occhi. Tuttavia non abbassa la guardia neppure in questo momento e, anzi, mantiene i sensi vigili per non farsi cogliere ancora alla sprovvista – non un altro morso, no, sarebbe un’onta!  
« _Magnifique…_ » riesce a dire Tsukiyama in un soffio. Lo guarda e sa di non averlo mai visto così prima d’ora. Affaticato, sudato, sporco di sangue come preda e predatore al contempo. L’estasi in una sola immagine, ecco cosa! Il suo strano sogno erotico che, da perfetto Gourmet, ha già cercato di mettere in scena senza risultati. E l’osserva ancora, affannato, per vederlo con le labbra umide, schiuse, libidinose. Vorrebbe morderlo di nuovo, proprio mentre le secrezioni della rinkaku gli scivolano lungo i glutei, lungo le cosce, e raggiungono il suo sesso che, ancora libero, freme in cerca di attenzioni. «Fammi essere la tua spada, Kaneki.» Una proposta stranamente indecente, pressoché la stessa del giorno in cui Kaneki ha deciso di allontanarsi dall’Anteiku. Il suono è diverso, il sottinteso anche, e l’interpellato storce appena il naso.  
«No» dice secco.  
Tsukiyama restringe lo sguardo e, quasi per dispetto, frena i movimenti della propria mano. Smette di masturbarlo, di dargli piacere, e lo vede annaspare a vuoto, mugolare insoddisfatto, perfino grugnire con fastidio. « _No_?» Chiede retorico, lo provoca.  
«Sono più affilato di te, potrei decimare un esercito» cita. Scrocchia le dita, poi le affonda nella carne di Tsukiyama e sente ancora l’odore del sangue. Ghigna nella sua follia e si ritira, lasciando scie rosse lungo i suoi fianchi. Lo vede ansimare, così stringe la presa della kagune e poi l’allenta. Vuole dargli l’impressione di essere una preda, vuole fargli comprendere ciò che ha provato per lungo tempo accanto a lui. Poi non c’è un pensiero netto, né una volontà delineata, solo l’istinto che si fa largo dentro di lui e lo spinge a spogliarlo del tutto. Un’euforia segreta, un fremito impudico. E il tentacolo di Kaneki torna a farlo respirare correttamente, lo libera.  
Tsukiyama ridacchia maliziosamente. «Mi sembra giusto, ho perso» ammette. «Sono stato atterrato due volte ed è scontato che tu sia più forte di me…»  
«Ti divorerò, Tsukiyama» mormora eccitato. «Non un assaggio, ma tutto di te. Voglio tutto.» Sguardo algido, velato di follia ed esaltazione, poi un movimento repentino e, fra le gambe dell’atro, una spinta secca, decisa, ben assestata.  
Nell’aria della stanza, il gemito strozzato di Tsukiyama. La soddisfazione, l’apice di un’operazione discreta quasi quanto un corteggiamento.  
«Non me lo aspettavo da parte tua» ammette questi in un rantolo. Punta i palmi delle mani sul pavimento, fa leva su di essi, dopodiché si sente invadere dalla brama di Kaneki, dalla sua ricerca dell’appagamento promesso.  
Una spinta alla volta, sempre più intensamente e più velocemente, fino alla follia nuda e cruda. È così che si muove il Kakuja. E allora diventa tutto più assurdo: un bacio furente, nessuna voglia di divorare davvero, poi l’andirivieni dei fianchi che sbattono contro le cosce tese e scosse d’eccitazione di Tsukiyama. Un tentacolo della rinkaku si serra sul suo sesso e, vischioso, lo tormenta per minuti interi. Quando Tsukiyama raggiunge l’orgasmo, infine, scivola via.  
Ancora qualche gemito strozzato, la voce che manca e rintrona nella gola, fra le pareti accuratamente insonorizzate, poi il calore condiviso, la stessa meta appena raggiunta. E Kaneki viene in un gemito roco, stranamente soddisfatto, quasi liberatorio. Posa i palmi al suolo, si stacca da Tsukiyama a fatica, poi reclina la testa all’indietro e, nell’apice del piacere, sembra quasi un dipinto.  
«Davvero perfetto.» Tsukiyama lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati. È ancora scosso. Un po’ dolorante, ma soddisfatto e preda del lieve masochismo che lo contraddistingue. Vuole imprime a fuoco quell’immagine nella sua memoria e chissà come ci riesce. Forse a causa del timore di una mancata seconda chance, sì. Perché mentre Kaneki si accascia in avanti, mentre vibra come un filo d’erba, sa che le possibilità di replica sono ancora più basse di quelle che ha di poter passare una notte nel suo appartamento.


End file.
